Modern solid waste handling systems frequently utilize bin type containers (e.g. "dumpster bins") for holding and/or transporting quantities of trash, refuse or other solid waste. Such bin-like containers are frequently positioned out of doors, at strategic locations within walking distance of homes, apartments, places of business, etc. Also, such bin like containers are often specially adapted to be carried and/or dumped by truck mounted fork lift mechanisms.
Because these bin like containers are frequently positioned out of doors they are generally open to the elements and may be exposed to substantial amounts of rain, snow, sleet, etc. Accordingly, it is desirable that such bin like containers be provided with lids or covers to prevent the entry of rain water, snow etc. into the interior of the container. Additionally, it is desirable that such cover(s) be of generally light weight construction so as to be easily removable/replaceable by persons who wish to deposit refuse within the interior of the container. Finally, it is also desirable that the lid or cover be configured so as not to hold quantities of rain water, snow ice or the like as would result in substantial difficulty of use.
Many of the standard bin type refuse containers of the prior art have incorporated sheet metal and/or wooden lids which are quite heavy, tend to rust or degrade and are relatively expensive to fabricate. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved refuse container lid which is light weight, easily reproducible and relatively inexpensive to manufacture and configured so as not to hold rain water and the like.